


The Darkness is Taking Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: A lot of cursing, Blood, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Character Death, Please Don't Kill Me, UNFORTUNATLY, Violence, cursing, i torture every character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this story is a Danger Days Era story, and within it there is a lot of angst, sadness, anger and happiness. Kobra gets killed. Gee, Frankie, and Ray all go through emotional, and slight mental instability. But honestly, I think I broke myself, and my other friend that I let read it. ^_^ so I am an evil, cold hearted child. ^_^ LOTS OF FEELS (I cried as i was reading so you might too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is told through a different character's POV. And hopefully I will be able to come up with names for the chapters before I finish with the fic itself. ^_^

_“KOBRA!!!” He called out, the name echoing in the empty warehouse. His heart was racing, but not with the usual adrenaline that he was used to. Party Poison was fucking scared. No, scared isn’t even the right word. Poison was fucking petrified. His little brother was missing. Ghoul was right behind him, the laser gun up and aiming behind Poison, heaven forbid they were to get attacked. The two killjoys crept slowly further into the desolate hellhole that once was thriving with workers and the smell of hydraulic fuel. Poison seemed to have strayed off the path into another room but as Ghoul followed him, his back facing Party Poison’s back, he bumped into something solid. He turned and saw Gee standing there. He was shaking slightly but he was just standing there. When Ghoul came from behind him, he let out a loud gasp._

_“K-Kobra?! Mikey? Are you okay?!” Finally when Poison snapped out of his trance, he went running over to the opposite side of the room where his little brother was strapped to the chair, nearing unconsciousness, his shirt stained with blood. “G-Go. They’ll f-find you here and they’ll k-k-kill you guys.” His voice was barely a whisper. But Poison didn’t listen. He tried to get his baby brother out of the binds. When he couldn’t he just stood next to Kobra and hugged him. He hugged him tightly, afraid to let go. “Gee, y-you can’t s-stay. I-I don’t want you guys d-dead bec-because of me. I l-love you so much.” And that was the last thing Poison heard before being dragged away from his baby brother by Ghoul, trying to get them to safety. There were shots being fired through the room and suddenly Mikey got shot in the head._

_“MIKEY!! NOO!!! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FUCKING GONE!!!! BECAUSE OF **YOU BASTARDS!!!!** ” Party Poison cried out, tears streaming down his face as he shot those of the enemies who got in his way. He snapped and because of that Ghoul knew there was no point trying to fight him on anything, so he just followed behind, his vision blurring a bit. Party Poison’s little brother was dead and it was all his god damned fault. _


	2. Party Poison’s POV

This morning, I woke up before everyone else and go outside, my laser gun in my hand, aiming at the target that we set up outside of our base. I am in a literal state of nothing, no emotion, no anger, sadness, fear, just numb. I didn’t fall back asleep last night, just listened to Ghoul’s soft snores as they filled the room. Then the lights of that…that traumatizing night filled my vision. I know I wasn’t sleeping. It was too real to be a dream or even a night terror. It was a memory and I know because of the simple fact that it was too vivid. And I didn’t wake up screaming this time. I was just shaking, with Ghoul’s limp figure next to mine, snoring softly, apparently in a deep sleep. So that is when I took advantage of the deafening silence and got myself dressed, grabbing my gun and walking outside. Finally, I hit the bullseye, and with that, I snap. I drop the gun, and fall to my knees, crying. I am screaming bloody murder. Screaming myself hoarse. _I just killed my brother, I didn’t hit the bullseye, and it was in fact Kobra Kid. I just killed my fucking brother, and no one else saw it but me._ That is all that is running through my head. I suddenly feel arms around me and I start panicking, struggling against the strong grip.

“Hey! Poison, Calm Down! It’s Just Me!” Fun Ghoul’s familiar voice fills my panicked mind. For such a small kid, Ghoul’s strong. I feel myself being hoisted up, and I pretty much just let my body go limp. In my mind, I am still freaking out, but my external self is just, limp, and being carried inside by Ghoul.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	3. Fun Ghoul’s POV

**When we get into the building, Jet is waiting. “Is he okay?” His hair is disheveled. I just look at him with worried eyes, my lip bleeding a bit from when Gee was struggling against me. I don’t have to physically respond for Jet to understand. It happens all the time. It’s been three months since Kobra died and Poison’s mood is only getting worse because he can’t find the people that killed his baby brother. And honestly, I feel awful about it.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**After I finish dressing my own wounds, I am in the kitchen, dressing Gee’s arms, which are raw, red and bloody due to him scratching the hell out of them. We just got done scouring a warehouse not far from the one that we were in those five fateful months ago. That had Poison on edge after we passed it the first time. Luckily enough, he didn’t flip out too bad. (We got what we had to get and then blew up the warehouse – our sign of rebellion against bL/Ind – and we all got hit by some shrapnel. Ray cleaned up his own wounds but Gee has the worst out of us all.) He hasn’t been too edgy in the two months after that breakdown he had outside of the base. Well, honestly, he isn’t showing much of any emotion and it’s making me very nervous.**

**“Hey Gee, im gonna help you with your arms. Okay?” I whisper soothingly to the younger man. He doesn’t respond, just looks up. Poison’s face is much older looking and stressed than it was a few years back, before this all started. His eyes have dark purple bags under them, his eyes looking bloodshot from lack of sleep. I have made it a point to move my bed by Gee’s in case of any incidents. And honestly, I feel like when I am talking to ‘Gee’ and not Poison, it is a completely different person. Ray and I are both our regular fighting, fun selves – whether we are Jet Star and Fun Ghoul or just Frank and Ray - but Gerard, when he is Gee, he is just…nothing. When he’s Party Poison, he is full of adrenaline and excitement. Otherwise he is just nothing. It doesn’t seem like he is there anymore.**


	4. Jet Star's POV

**_I miss Gerard. I really fucking miss Gerard. I miss the Gerard that was replaced by Party Poison. Now Gerard is a shell. A literal fucking shell. There’s nothing left. Nothing…Why?! It’s killing us all especially himself. Where is he? He needs to come back._ **

**_~Raymond Toro “Jet Star”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gee’s literally become nothing. He’s not even here anymore. He’s physically and maybe mentally here but never emotionally here. I see how much it’s affecting Ghoul and it’s starting to affect me. I see the change when we go into fighting mode. The old Gerard comes out then but it’s not Gee, it’s Poison. And honestly it doesn’t seem to be getting us anywhere. He’s tearing himself apart and it’s ruining us. There are mornings where he would wake up and not eat anything. He’s literally nothing but skin and bones.

“Gee, sweetheart. You gotta help us…so we can help you. Frankie and I don’t like seeing you like this.” I prod gently, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. He looks at me, and his emotion is so…blank. What’s funny is that I used to be able to read him like a book, but now, it’s like reading a book in some foreign language. “What is there to help? I’m broken, useless, and nothing. Remember? Believe it or not, Jet, I do tend to hear what you guys talk about when I’m not in the room. I may be oblivious but I’m not deaf. I know that you guys think I’m useless. And before you try to deny it, know this. He was my fucking brother and I watched him get shot. I watched the last physical movement he made that wasn’t his own, and it was his fucking head jerking to the side from the impact of the shot. I Constantly See His Bloodied Body When You Guys Are Asleep. So, unless you guys have been through that yourselves. DON’T FUCKING JUDGE ME!” Gee shouts before standing up from the stool, grabbing his gun and storming out. Ghoul walks into the room, his eyes wide, and looking at me. “Wh-where’s he going?” ghoul asks nervously. I shake my head clueless, and he grabs his gun and knife before running out after Gee frantically. I just watch, my head spinning, and my vision starting to blur. I did not intend on snapping him like that. But it looks like sometimes good intentions turn bad for everyone.


End file.
